


Really, Really

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “You look pretty hot in plaid.”





	Really, Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



Stiles wasn’t good at flirting. It was something that surprised no one who knew him. He was… well, he was  _ awkward _ . Horribly so, really. It made the fact that he had somehow landed himself a date even more surprising. The girl was a friend of Lydia’s—Stiles suspected that was the only reason she had even said yes—but it was still Stiles’ first date, and he was freaking out.

He was trying not to! Really. But he couldn't stop his nervous pacing, nor could he quiet his nervous babbling. His father had kicked him out of his office, stating that he had too much work at the moment, but he would listen to Stiles as soon as his shift was over. Stiles wasn’t offended—he knew his father had to work, that being the Sheriff was a little more important than his upcoming date, considering it was still days away

So Stiles found himself pacing about the station. It was like a second home, a place of comfort, and Stiles wasn’t surprised that he had gone there during his little freakout. He much preferred being around people if he was nervous about something, as being alone gave too much power to his own thoughts.

Soon enough, Stiles found Jordan. The two of them have formed an easy friendship in the months since Jordan had joined the force, and Stiles rather enjoyed the older man’s company. Jordan was funny, kind, incredibly hot and into some of the same ‘nerdy’ things that Stiles was. He also never told Stiles that he talked too much, or that he was annoying.

Which was why Stiles found himself pacing up and down the width of Jordan’s desk. The man was doing paperwork, and while he wasn’t watching Stiles walk back and forth he  _ was _ listening. Though, it was mostly just Stiles talking to himself about his nerves. 

“Lydia says that I shouldn't wear plaid on a first date. Well, she says that I shouldn’t wear plaid  _ ever _ , but she says that I really shouldn't wear it on a first date, which I don’t think is true! Plaid is my comfort zone, and should I not be comfortable on a da-”

“You look pretty hot in plaid,” Jordan cut in, though he didn’t look up from the paperwork he was going through.

Stiles stopped, mid-pace, and turned to stare at Jordan with wide eyes. He was sure his mouth had dropped open unattractively in surprise. He replayed what Jordan said, over and over, until he was absolutely sure he hadn’t misunderstood what he had heard.

“You think I’m hot?” Stiles squeaked, his voice cracking.

“Uh… no?” Jordan said, and Stiles knew his face must have fell, but Jordan was quick to continue.

“Because you’re seventeen and your father is my boss and that would be both illegal and inappropriate?” Jordan said, tripping over his words as his face went pink. It was adorable.

“So—say I  _ wasn’t _ seventeen and your bosses son. Do you think I’m hot?” he tried to keep himself from hoping, waiting with bated breath for Jordan’s answer.

“If you weren’t seventeen and my bosses son, then yes. I would think that you were  _ very _ hot, Stiles,” Jordan told him, his lips curling up into a small smile that Stiles cherished. “And, if you were not seventeen I would probably tell you to skip your date on Friday, and let me take you out instead.”

“Only if I wasn’t seventeen, huh?” Stiles asked, hope worming it’s way up his throat. He didn't bother to push it down now.

“I think if my bosses son was legal, my boss wouldn’t mind if I asked him out,” Jordan’s smile grew, and Stiles’ heart skipped a beat while faced with Jordan’s smile.

“Well, I would say yes,” Stiles told him, his own cheeks hurting.

“Really?” Jordan asked, sounding far too surprised for someone so pretty.

“Really, really,”  Stiles said, voice light and playful and Jordan chuckled.

His smile dimmed a little, and he couldn’t quite keep the uncertainty out of his voice when he asked, “It—doesn’t have to be a date? It  _ could _ just be two friends hanging out, if… if you wanted?”

“Yeah, I would love that Stiles,” Jordan answered, his cheeks only getting darker with his blush.

Stiles nodded, his face still stretched into a large smile. He gave a soft  _ ‘cool’ _ before he backed up, watching Jordan as he made his way back to his father’s office, fist pumping the air once he was inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM DONE MY OVERTIME  
> well, today is my last day. I never want to work more than 50 hours in a week again. I need a forever nap, lol
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
